


A melody softly soaring

by haipollai



Category: Captain America (Comics), Invaders (Marvel)
Genre: Day Off, F/M, Fluff, Injured Bucky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shape leans over the couch Bucky is on, it's hard to see much in the dim light but pale pointed ears against dark hair are still visible. Steve lets out a heavy sigh, letting go of the tension. "Namor?"</p>
<p>Sharon bites back the giggle that tries to bubble out of her. This is beginning to feel ridiculous. "What are you doing here?" She hisses.</p>
<p>Namor angles his face so he's completely cast in shadow. "I was informed Barnes was severely injured."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A melody softly soaring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renne/gifts).



Sharon wakes up to the sound of the door opening. The boards right in front creak, not too loud but she's always been a light sleeper. Steve is still asleep at her back and the only other person who would sneak in is asleep on the couch, full of painkillers.

She elbows Steve to get him up and mouths 'someone is here' at him. It takes him two seconds to go from groggy to alert. Sharon gets her handgun while he grabs his shield and together they make their way from their bedroom. She knows Bucky is pretty out of it but the lack of sound from him makes her nervous as they step out to the living room.

A shape leans over the couch Bucky is on, it's hard to see much in the dim light but pale pointed ears against dark hair is still visible. Steve lets out a heavy sigh, letting go of the tension. "Namor?"

Sharon bites back the giggle that tries to bubble out of her. This is beginning to feel ridiculous. "What are you doing here?" She hisses.

Namor angles his face so he's completely cast in shadow. "I was informed Barnes was severely injured."

"Not that bad," Bucky mumbles, finally waking up enough to participate. He tries to push himself up and both Steve and Namor are moving to push him back down. Namor reaches him first, kneeling beside him and resting his palm on Buckys chest where the bandages cross over. "Not hurt there." Buckys eyes are already closed again and one of his hands curls around Namor's.

Sharon touches Steve's arm. "Come on, back to bed?" She says softly. Namor shoots her what she thinks is an appreciative look, she would never presume to get something like gratitude from him.

"There's the guest bedroom," Steve says softly. "He's out here since the meds required food but if you want to move him, it's yours."

Namor straightens and gives him a small nod. "I shall take you up on that, traveling back to Atlantis would be a hassle at this hour." 

Sharon rolls her eyes. Even she can see the affection between the two men, trying to hide seems pointless but pointing that out would be even more so. With a last tug and quiet 'good nights', she gets Steve back to their bed. She can hear Namor's footsteps, almost too quiet but he's carrying extra weight and then everything is quiet. Steve is already snoring against her neck, always able to fall asleep at the drop of a hat, so she follows him.

The apartment feels empty the following morning. There's a blanket askew over the back of the couch and the bottles of Bucky's painkillers on the counter but no sign of either man. Namor's visit feels like a bizarre dream. 

She starts a pot of coffee and Steve fishes out bacon and eggs from the refrigerator. They never usually have time for relaxed meals so the chance feels good. 

With the smell of bacon, the guest room door finally cracks open and Bucky comes shuffling out. Namor follows, his usual smirk tinged with worry. Bucky doesn't look much better than he did the night before when Steve strong armed him into staying over. But he grins as he gingerly seats himself at the kitchen table. "Good morning. Coffee?"

Sharon rolls her eyes and only pours him a mug so he doesn't pull out any stitches. "Black?"

"Please."

"Namor?"

"I do not drink coffee." His nose crinkles slightly at just the word.

"His royal highness doesn't like the jitters." Bucky says, murmuring a thanks as Sharon sets the mug in front of him. Namor gives him a look to make it obvious he's unamused but Bucky is too absorbed in his coffee to notice. So Namor busies himself with getting out juice.

Steve catches his arm as he goes past, pitching his voice low so Bucky won't hear. “How is he?”  
Namor hesitates and shrugs. It’s answer enough for Steve and he lets him go. Not before Bucky’s noticed and he gives a half hearted scowl at them both. Namor touches his shoulder as he sits down beside him, his fingers drifting down to the back of his hand.

Steve brings over a plate piled high with food and Bucky’s meds.

“No,” Bucky glares at the small bottle. “I’ll be fine-”

“Don’t be stupid,” Namor interrupts. “You’re still a surface dweller. You need help healing.”

“I do _not_ -” Bucky immediately protests.

“Yes you do.”

Sharon resists pinching the bridge of her nose but only just. “It’s too early for this shit,” she grumbles. Steve is the only one who seems to hear and leans in to bump his shoulder against hers.

“They’ll be gone before you know it,” he whispers.

“I intend to be,” Namor says, overhearing him. “I only came to ensure Barnes wasn’t dead yet.”

“Can’t get rid of me that easy, Subby.” He grins, a truly open, honest grin. Sharon doesn’t think she’s ever seen him smile like that. It’s a surprise. She glances at Steve, watching him tear apart a piece of bacon. The look in his eyes says he’s not really there, he’s a thousand miles away or maybe only seventy years to a bunch of kids trying to fight a war and making light where they can.

She leans in and rests her hand on his, curling their fingers together. “Were they like this before?”

“Like what?” Bucky and Namor say in almost perfect unison.

Steve laughs and lifts her hand up to press a kiss to her palm. His lips are sticky with coffee and sugar and butter. “Worse.” His eyes dance. 

"Sounds awful. How did you survive?"

"Almost didn't." He smiles to show he's joking but at a table of war heroes, everyone is thinking of the same thing.

Bucky breaks the moment with a yawn, sinking slightly in his chair. Namor frowns. “Barnes.”

“Namor,” Bucky grumbles back. “Alright, fine. But only to the couch.” He pushes himself up slowly and Namor moves with him, already reaching out to provide support. “Hate this.”

“You threw yourself out of the window,” Sharon says, getting up to get a refill of coffee. Bucky mutters something under his breath but otherwise doesn't argue. 

Steve goes to claim the armchair so Sharon curls up on his lap. It's cozy, all four of them there. Bucky dozes off on Namor's shoulder who seems in no hurry to leave. She wonders if this is what being normal is like. Steve shifts underneath her, nuzzling at her neck. "How do you think the world is going to end today?" He murmurs, sensing the same thing she is. It's all a little too good to be true.

"Well aliens have been done to death." She grins and wraps an arm around his shoulders. "Maybe evil scientists?"

Namor looks at them as if they're both insane. Maybe they are but he's an Atlantean king snuggling with his war hero assassin boyfriend so it all seems relative.

"What do you think Namor?" Steve asks. "How is the moment going to be ruined?"

He looks like he's going to sneer at the entire game. "Godzilla," he answers matter of factly. Bucky snorts, not quite as asleep as he seems.

"At least try to be realistic," Sharon says. 

Namor's lips curl up with the hint of a smirk. "Who says I am not? The ocean is large, you surface dwellers only know a fraction."

She eyes him, trying to see if he was being serious or not. Namor's expression doesn't change. "Well it would be different."

"Maybe we should talk about something else," Bucky says. “Something less ominous.” He shifts so he can rest his head in Namor’s lap, wincing as he pulls on some of his injuries. Namor’s fingers immediately curl in his hair.

"What do you think, Buck?" Steve asks.

“I think you’re all fucking nuts.”

“Rest, Barnes,” Namor admonishes, sounding almost gentle, his thumb brushes over Bucky’s temple and traces the line of his jaw. To Sharon’s surprise, Bucky only sighs but closes his eyes. He must be more in more pain than any of them truly realized.

“So how else do we want to enjoy our apparent day off?” Steve says, kissing the side of her neck. She casts a sidelong look at Namor who is watching them with an amused smirk. When he catches her look all he does is arch an eyebrow.

“I can take Bucky into the guest bedroom if you two would like to be left alone.” He doesn’t wait for an answer and picks Bucky up, ignoring Bucky’s half asleep protests. By the time they’ve reached the guest bedroom, Sharon can hear that his protests have become something else. Namor clearly had his own agenda for finding privacy.

So Sharon takes advantage of it and twists around to straddle Steve’s lap, resting her arms on the back of his chair. “Well?”

Steve smiles up at her, so full of emotions she could throw up. “Back to our own bed?”

“Good answer, boy scout.”

-

Bucky stays still in Namor’s arms until they reach the bed and he squirms away to get himself comfortable. Namor moves more slowly, taking his time to look. The bruises and injuries are mostly hidden under Bucky’s clothes. He settles between Bucky’s legs and slips his hands under his shirt.

“I’ll be fine,” Bucky sighs, eyes closing again, stretching as best he can into Namor’s touch. “Your hands are cold.”

“They’ll warm quick.”

Bucky smiles and wraps his hand around the nape of Namor’s neck, pulling him up so Namor rests his forehead on Bucky’s. “Thank you,” he mumbles. “For coming. You can go back to Atlantis.”

“I can stay a little longer.”

“Good, can’t let Steve and Sharon have all the fun.” He squirms again, this time with more obvious purpose. “Come on, I’m bedridden, take advantage of me.” Namor smirks and slides his hands down Bucky’s body. “Fuck your hands are still cold.”

“They’ll warm up. Be patient.” For once there’s no rush.


End file.
